GW: The Machine
Log Title: The Machine Characters: Sparkplug (GW), Spike (GW), Psyche-Out (GW) Location: The Pit, GI Joe World Date: April 18, 2018 TP: GI Joe World TP Summary: Spike has his second appointment with Psyche-Out. Category:2018 Category:GI Joe World TP Category:Logs As logged by GW-Psyche-Out - Wednesday, April 18, 2018, 9:44 PM Earth - Joe World :After the conclusion of the Second World War, General Robert Savage spoke to the newly formed United Nations, and stressed the importance of not only a world diplomatic force, but a policing force. The General is placed in command of the UN's security forces, which were named G.I. Joes by the public. Joe gradually gained power, taking over world security and gradually using their influence to sway, then dictate, policy on a global scale. Temporary emergency powers become permanent, and the scale of Joe operations kept growing. Under the Joes, peace was maintained and strengthened, and even though there are still seeds of discontent, the Joes faithfully and honorably defend the principles of justice and security, if not liberty. :Of course, there are those who see things otherwise, and feel the Joes are an excessive jingoistic overreaching arm of the United States, enforcing its foreign policy at the expense of the rest of the world. To some, Cobra are heroic freedom fighters, battling against the odds in the name of true freedom from the Joes' worldwide police state. :In 1982, Joe science teams uncovered an alien spacecraft and studied it, which gave them a huge technological edge. They use this edge to enforce their will across the world. Discovering ancient alien robots in the Ark, the Joes did they best they could with limited technology to bring them back to life. A few were repaired and given new Joe vehicle altmodes. However, not all of the bots repaired were Autobots, and many of the Decepticons immediately left the Joes to seek their fortunes elsewhere. GW-Spike is in Sparkplug's car. They've been driving to Psych-Out's office for the better part of the hour. And Spike's getting worse. This is on week 2 of Psych-Out now taking over Spike's medical regimen, so as a result, he's been experiencing more of the 'feels' lately. Emotions that have usually been dulled. Now, his anxiety is going into overdrive. When Sparkplug stops the car in the parking lot, Spike looks over and grips his father's forearm. "No...dad...we gotta go back. Buster. He's in trouble. I know it! We're wasting time! Let's go back! We can see what the Autobots can do! I don't know...I don't know what they can do, but they can get us to Russia. He's in trouble. I know it!" GW-Spike is talking a mile a minute. It may be time for a Xanax...or two. Sparkplug pulls over the car, and turns off the engine. With sad, infinite patience, Sparkplug takes a deep breath... and confirms Spike's fears. "Spike, you're probably right. Buster is probably in pretty big trouble right now - in over his head. BUT," he says a little more loudly, cutting off his anxious son's reply. "If I don't use your appointment as an excuse to get in and snoop around The Pit, I won't get a chance to find out what's really going on with Buster. I know it's difficult, but I NEED you to be strong today, OK?" He turns and looks directly into Spike's eyes. GW-Spike 's eyes widen in terror as he shakes. His breathing begins to slow down. He gulps and tears start to fall down his eyes. "Oh god..." GW-Spike rubs his eyes. "All right...okay..." He pauses before opening the door, in a cryptic, dulled tone, he says "Dad...I don't know if I can go on if anything happens to Buster." GW-Spike looks at Sparkplug with a dulled, numb expression. He then gets out, waiting to walk up with Sparkplug. "Buster will be fine," Sparkplug promises. "We just need to get him home." He plasters on a big smile as they approach the Pit, showing his ID to the guards to be let into the advanced, high-tech complex. By habit he notes all of the camera and security as he passes, although by now he has every step memorized. "Just stick to your appointment and everything will be fine," he says in a calm, low voice. Psych-Out's receptionist gestures Spike to take a seat out o Psych-Out's office. She grins to Sparkplug. "I'm sure you're wanting to catch up with old friends while you're here, Sparkplug!" GW-Spike gives Sparkplug sort of a lost puppy look, but he lets out a sigh. The receptionist looks over at Spike, "Can I get you anything Spike? A water?" Spike nods and barely ekes out "please..." Sparkplug smiles and turns on the charm. "That I do! Take good care of my boy!" He gives Spike a reassuring grin, and then heads out to do some old-fashioned spying. Meanwhile Psyche-Out sticks his head out the door of his office. "Oh, Spike!" he says with exaggerated joy. "I'm so glad you're here! Come into my office!" Psyche-Out steps aide and holds the door open for Spike. GW-Spike looks behind him but his dad's already gone. He slowly walks into Psych-Out's office and waits for the doctor to close the door. He looks down at the ground, not looking at the celebrated psycho-therapist. "Come in, come in!" Psyche-Out enthuses, gesturing Spike to the couch and bringing him the water he'd requested. "How's the new dose of medication working out? I know it's not as much as before and you're feeling a little more anxious, but I needed you clear for the next phase of your treatment, about which I'm very excited," he grins. "How are you feeling, by the way?" Psyche-Out sits across from Spike and crosses his legs, setting a laptop on his knees. GW-Spike sits down and folds his hands. He holds them tight though that the knuckles whiten. He fidgets slightly "I'm...irritable...I'm nervous..." He bites his lip. "I'm worried... I'm going to have...an 'episode' in front of Carly, and the Autobots." GW-Spike scratches his head. "I think...we're going...a little...aggressively...I'd like...I'd like...to maybe...scale back a bit..." he adds "Especially with the Xanax. And the Thorozine." Psyche-Out nods enthusiastically. "We can definitely scale back on some of the external medication, because soon you won't need it." He sets the laptop aside again, and moves quickly to the side of the room. There he opens a very ornate red and gold box. From within it he draws a wrap-around headpiece similar to the one he wears into battle. "Have I shown you this?" he asks Spike with barely-contained excitement. GW-Spike shakes his head slowly. "Noon..." He gulps. "No, NO. I meant...scale back on the scaling back..." He adds "I'm...very...VERY agitated right now...and I think...you've been too aggressive on holding back my medications." He looks at the wrap-around device with a mix of curiosity and worry. "Well, we'll see," Psyche-Out says gamely. "Let's see how well my little device helps with those feelings of anxiety and depression, and then we'll deal with the rest medically as needed." Psyche-Out approaches Spike slowly. "Now, I'd like to approach you and put this around the back of your head. I promise it won't hurt you - right now, it's not even on. I just want you to see how it feels." GW-Spike is sitting down, he keeps thinking of Buster, but he's also thinking of everything ELSE that's going on in his head. He shakes his head quickly. "No...no..." his breathing increases. "Just...can we just TALK about like...my feelings?" "Please?" Psyche-Out nods and backs off, placing the computer down, but within sight. "OK, Spike," he says in a calming voice. "It's OK. We don't have to try it now, or even today. I can give you something to calm your anxiety if you'd like to talk about what's bothering you. Would you like that?" Without waiting for an answer, he gets two strong pills for Spike and some water. He places them down on a small table between himself and the Autobot ally. GW-Spike gives a look at the computer, and thinks of his father...him buying time. It's a 90-minute session, and they're just at the ten minute mark. He closes his eyes and sighs, nodding. "You...can...pp...pp...put it...on...if you ww..w.want." GW-Spike adds "I just get...scared...when people move really quickly around me." Psyche-Out nods again. "OK. No sudden moves." He picks the device back up, and very slowly makes way behind Spike. "Alright. I'm going to wrap it around your head now. It might be a little cold, but it won't hurt." He very carefully attaches the computer to Spike's head, and sure enough, Spike feels nothing - not even cold. After it's attached, Psyche-Out slowly moves back around to where Spike can see him. "There," he says. "How's that?" GW-Spike says nervously "It's fine...Now get it off, please." GW-Spike tenses up. He then changes his mind. Buster. "Sorry...I mean...go on." Psyche-Out chuckles. "Which is it, Spike? You're in control. You tell me." Psyche-Out waits with professional patience for Spike's answer before proceeding one way or the other. GW-Spike says in a quivering voice "Go on..." he adds again "This isn't going to hurt...is it?" "This won't hurt," Psyche-Out says calmly. "I promise." Leaving the computer in place, Psyche-Out attaches diodes to the device and wires them to ports in his laptop. "I'm just going to take some scans," he continues in the same even voice. "Completely passive. You won't even feel a tingle." True to his word, all Spike can feel is the device slowly getting slightly warmer, although in no way hot enough to hurt. GW-Spike says quickly "It's getting warmer! Is that normal?! Is something wrong?!" Session...90 minutes. Now entering...the 14th minute. Only 76 more minutes to go, Spike! "You're fine," Psyche-Out says, now sounding distracted. "Just a few more moments." With that, he activates the machine.